A Little Hair Pulling Never Hurt Anyone
by Cimriel
Summary: Strange then, that although all she typically wanted to do was run her fingers through it over and over again, she now had the sudden urge to grab it and yank down hard. And so she did." CB


Just another Blair and Chuck oneshot, because I just really love this couple. Takes place in the future (hopefully!) assuming these two will finally get a chance at a real relationship one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Little Hair Pulling Never Hurt Anyone**

Blair loved his hair. She absolutely loved it. It was so soft and silken that she couldn't help but to run her finger through it time and time again, rejoicing when the porcelain white of her skin disappeared in a sea of dark brown.

She could not possibly count how many times she had gently threaded the pads of her fingertips through his thick mane, but she knew it had all begun the night her relationship with Chuck changed forever. For years he had always been her close companion, one of her main confidants, and her infamous partner in crime. Yet that night after Victrola when she had kissed him in the limo and had first played with the hairs on the nape of the neck, they became more. Much more, though it took her awhile to realize just how much she cared for him.

Funny, that even back in the day when she had struggled with her emotions, trying to figure out how much of her heart Chuck had stolen (all of it, as she'd one day discover), she knew exactly how she felt about his hair. She loved it. Softer than Nate's, more silken than even Serena's, it was one of her favorite features of his.

Strange then, that although all she typically wanted to do was run her fingers through it over and over again, she now had the sudden urge to grab it and yank down hard. And so she did.

"Oww!" Chuck called out in pain, before he turned to his girlfriend, rubbing his sore head in the process. "Well the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Blair replied in a fake, sweet tone before she gave him in innocent smile. Her smile then suddenly turned into an angry, menacing scowl before she reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair once again.

"Damn it, Waldorf!" Chuck called out as he swatted her hands away and moved back a few feet, knowing full well that when it came to him, an angry Blair was a violent Blair. "I didn't know S and M was your new thing, but don't you think this is a bit kinky, even for you?"

At that comment, Blair instantly shot him her death glare. Though people typically said that looks could not kill, Chuck wasn't so sure the faintest of the heart would be able to survive the fierce glower his girlfriend was currently giving him.

"Four girls, Bass. Four girls." Blair replied hostility before she held her hand up and jammed four fingers in his face. "That's how many women you have blatantly checked out tonight since you came to pick me up."

For Blair, the evening had started out quite nicely. Chuck had told her playfully last night that as future rulers of the Upper East Side, it was their right to enjoy their kingdom and take a night out on the town. So they had both dressed up, being the stylish couple that they were, and headed out. And though Blair had had a great time as always bantering with her boyfriend and exchanging judgments about everyone they had ever met, one thing had been wrong: Chuck just kept looking at other women.

The first was the hostess at the expensive restaurant he had taken her to. Though it had annoyed her, she let it slide, mainly because he made her feel so beautiful before when he had first picked her up. He was always making her feel that way, and she loved him for it.

The next one was excusable too, she supposed. The little slut he had eyed was wearing a red dress so short that Blair herself could not help but to look… and be repulsed of course. Skanks like that did not belong in a classy restaurant.

The next one had irked her more than the first two. Mainly because she had been in the bathroom only to return to find her charming boyfriend standing there patiently….while he looked at another woman's ass. (Which, by the way, was way too big in Blair's taste. She didn't just understand the appeal of someone who looked like they just stepped out of a Chingy video.) That had infuriated her, but before she could swing into full bitch mode, Chuck had noticed her and instantly that look was on his face…her look. That intense gaze that never failed to make her breath catch and her heart beat just a little faster. It wasn't fair. How could she stay angry at him when he simply looked so adoring?

But this one now, this one went too far. He had crossed the line. The two of them had spent the last hour, holding hands as they walked down the well lit streets of the city, both trying to hide their smiles (since such obvious happiness went against both their reputations), when along came some fake dye, red haired tramp wearing the cheapest satin dress Blair had ever seen. Ok, ok, so she had seen worse, but really, someone with shoulders that broad should not be wearing a halter. But did that stop her boyfriend's wandering eye? No. Of course not.

So she did the first thing that came to mind. She had reached up and yanked his hair, trying to cause as much physical pain as possible. That's how they had gotten into this little argument in the first place.

"Do you even deny that you checked out those other girls?" She demanded as she put one hand on her hip and glared at him.

"What are you freaking out about, Waldorf? I demand my Miranda rights." He replied, sounding annoyed. "If you want to put me on trial, you are going to have to tell me exactly what laws I broke."

"I just told you! You can't keep your eyes off other women!" Blair snapped back harshly while Chuck ran a hand through his now disheveled hair, looking all too calm in Blair's opinion.

"Do you have any specific cases you'd like to site?" He asked coolly, challenging her with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes, I do." Blair responded through grit teeth before she grabbed his shoulder and spun his around, pointing at the redhaired women that was just about to disappear out of their field of vision.

"Her. You just looked at her, while you were holding _my_ hand!"

"That girl? The ginger?" Chuck asked in surprise before he rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "I was just thinking how eerie her hair color was. She looks like she should be the consort of Ronald McDonald." He added sardonically before he leaned in closer and whispered huskily in her ear. "Besides, you know I'm much more of a brunette man, myself."

Though his breath against her neck gave her goosebumps, she swatted him away and took a step back.

"Really? Is that so, because I swear I saw you checking out some blondes at the restaurant tonight."

"Who? Who was I checking out?" Chuck responded, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's accusation. Though a part of him admittedly loved it when Blair went and acted all jealous, it wasn't particularly fun right now being on the receiving end of her outrage.

"Number one, the hostess." Blair replied heated, lifting up her pointer figure. "You couldn't take your eyes off her. Number two was that skank in the red dress that wandered by our table during the main course…" She continued, raising another finger.

Crap. Chuck remembered that girl. She may have been dressed like a slut, but she did have some seriously killer legs.

"Number three occurred when I came out of the bathroom only to find you at the bar staring at the backside of some Kim Kardashian wannabe…"

Guilty again. Chuck remembered that girl as well. How could you forget an ass like that though? It had been enormous.

"And now this redhead…" Blair added, before Chuck interrupted her.

"Wait, I already told you..I wasn't checking her out." He insisted while she glared.

"And the rest? What about them, Bass? You're eyes certainly seemed eager to wander." She snapped while a wave of guilt passed over him. He hadn't meant to look at other girls. He really didn't. It wasn't like they meant anything to him whatsoever. No woman did except for Blair, and that's the way it always would be. To be honest, it was really the way it always had been, too.

"God, you're not even going to try to deny it, are you?" Blair said in a heated tone, but though she sounded more angry than anything else, he could still detect a hint of hurt their in her voice. It made him feel awful, since hurting Blair was perhaps the last thing in the world he ever wanted to do now.

"Blair, listen…" He began, wanting nothing more than to make her feel better, but she wouldn't let him.

"Save it Chuck. I'm leaving. And though I know we agreed we'd to have dessert back at your place before, I'm going home." She said as she began to walk over to the curb, raising her hand to call for a taxi.

"Blair…" He tried again as he walked after her.

"Oh no. No sugar for you, Chuck Bass. Not tonight." She replied curtly, shaking her head briskly as though to say he was dismissed. But of course, he was not about to give up so easily.

"Look…" He began suddenly as he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, ignoring her protests as he did. He kept his hold tightly on her wrists before he leaned his head forward so that they were inches apart.

"I didn't mean to check out anyone else tonight. I really didn't. Old habits must just die harder than I originally thought, because that was not my intention." He said sincerely but she was still too angry to forgive just yet. Yet before she could reply with some snide remark he continued on.

"Truth be told, I'm surprised I could even look away from you for a second, because you look so beautiful tonight, Blair." He added in a low tone. At this, her eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his and despite her better judgment, she swore she could actually feel herself melting a little.

He seemed to notice her softening, because he let go of her wrists and slide one hand down to her lower back and snaked the other up to her neck. He then continued to speak in that quiet, husky tone of his.

"And you should know, that though I've gazed upon my fair share of women in life…" He paused for a moment to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"I've seen one nearly as stunning…" He slowly kissed her neck.

"as elegant…" He kissed her cheek.

"or as sexy as you…" By this point she felt like liquid in his arms when he kissed the corner of her mouth before he pulled back to meet her eyes. It took her a moment to remember to breath.

"So is all forgiven?" He asked, his gaze boring into hers as he reached up and played with the ends of one of her curls. She couldn't speak for a second and couldn't tear her eyes away, until she suddenly gave into the emotions that were swelling inside of her.

Without warning, she reached up and pulled him violently towards her, their lips crashing together in a deep, passionate kiss. Without even thinking about it, her fingertips then threaded through his thick mass of hair as though that's where they belonged. Ahh, how she loved his hair. So soft, so silken. But before she could lose herself in it, and in him completely, she had one more thing to say.

"Just so you know, Bass." She whispered to him as she pulled back for a moment, resting her forehead against his. "Next time I catch your eyes wandering, I'm going to yank out every hair on your head. Just thought you'd like a warning."

She then reached forward and pulled him down towards her once again, feeling the smirk on his lips as hers met his once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have any thoughts or criticisms.


End file.
